Terror of the Dark Side
by spycoder9
Summary: Alana Kera is assigned a mission, but the mission does start to morph her into something totally different than the Jedi way.


Star Wars

Greatest Deceptions

**1 **

Courscant, Jedi Temple

Population: Millions

Alana Kera wove her limbs through the confined holds of her room in the temple. Since she was going on her Knighthood mission, she thought she needed to bring something with her. Her heart thumped in her chest and the floor creaked and her friend sleeping on the couch turned, still asleep. Alana found her locket box on her counter and quickly opened it.

Alana was a Jedi apprentice to someone she thought of to be a legendary master. Her master, Xan-Wan, was a mighty master in the force and Alana appreciated her peace in the toughest situations.

Alana loved it when her master told her the story of how she was found. Her master had been on a mission in the Tesar system on the planet Kelar when she felt something in the force. Alana had just been born. When Xan-Wan found her, her mother gave her master a necklace to give Alana when she was old enough. Xan-Wan had been Alana's mentor throughout the years.

Alana's friend, also a almost Jedi Knight Emily Dae, opened her sleepy eyes and shrieked. She stumbled from the couch and tumbled on the floor in a mass of covers and a pillow. Emily opened her dreary eyes and then grinned at Alana.

"Off to your big mission, I suppose," Emily spoke and then sighed. Alana sensed how jealous Emily was because Alana could become a knight.

Alana nodded and then patted her friend on the back. Master Yoda and Windu were probably waiting on her.

"See you when I get back," Alana said softly and grabbed the necklace from her bed and hung the thing from her neck. She paced out and down the hallways. She watched as younger apprentices watched her and waved. News must have spread fast because everyone knew she was to be a knight.

As Alana arrived at the utmost top of the temple, the looming doors stood over her. She heard her master call her in and the doors of immense color opened.

She stood in front of the group of masters on the council and her master who sat in the seat of Master Windu while he was gone. Alana's knees buckled as all the masters stared at her.

"You have no need to fear, young apprentice. You are starting a new phase in the Jedi life," Master Plo Koon told her.

Alana nodded and turned to her master who was going to do the briefing.

"My apprentice, today we had word of a new planet that is just beyond are reaches. It holds the key to are survival and the survival of the Senate. Some unknown forces are on the planet and we feel immense Force power coming from the planet. We have word of Jedi or someone wielding a light saber. You may have a rough challenge ahead of you but remember, the other Jedi may come if the situation gets difficult or you don't report back," Xan's face surfaced a grimace at the last part but then brought back her straight face and continued," I know you'll come back."

Alana smiled at her master and then watched as her master led her from the room. Her master had a sad look on her face as she lead her to the docking bay.

"Alana, I'll always be there for you and I want you to know this, you are the one person who keeps me alive. If this mission is to hard, don't…….," Xan-Wan brought into a crying fit and then rushed out of the bay.

Alana had a puzzled look on her face but then turned and went to her ship for traveling. She had to figure out why her master was so sad.

Unknown Planet, City of Togaday

Population: 5

Tai Tiz, smuggler and former reporter for his home planet's newspaper, paced the desolate town of Togaday. So far, he had only watched two people scrounge around and they were savages, feeding off the dead lying on the pavement. Buildings were cracked and pieces had fallen onto unexpected travelers.

Tai had only been sent here because of his run from the lax after he misplaced his shoes and robbed a store for new shoes. He had been fired swiftly and his family refused to help him and treated him like snot.

Tai heard movement and turned. The world was still except the slight whistle of the wind. Tai heard movement in front of him and swiftly moved backwards. He now thought this planet was bad luck.

Lightning flashed in his eyes and he was slung into the black pavement. His eyes flickered and then he gradually pulled himself up. Voices were around him. Tai saw a figure step over him in a cloak like the Jedi wear. He was staring into the face of a woman.

She had black stringy hair and spooky green eyes with red lines around them. Parts of gray hair was stringing into the mix and Tai could tell she was a human. She raised her head and pulled something form her cloak. It was a silver cylinder. She held a button and a blue light ignited from the cylinder.

Tai shouted and tried to pull back but she screamed a high pitch voice and twirled angrily. She raised the blade high and then slammed it into his right leg. Tai shrieked in pain and wriggled around. His face contortioned into plain terror and then he watched the woman raise her hands to the sky. Lightning exploded into the sky and then jolted back down into Tai. He squirmed and shouted until fainted.

The woman tugged his body past construction sites and chunks of destruction. As she approached a gray and cloudy river, she lifted the body in the air with great concentration. She launched him into the river where he was sucked down, his eyes popping open in surprise.

Tai grabbed for breath as gravity pulled him to the bottom of the ocean. Tai felt his lungs bursting as he reached for something to pull himself up. He watched his vision go blurry and he shouted, bubbles surfacing.

The woman snatched a heavy rock of silvers and golds. She sent it sailing through the air and into the water where the man was. The rock crushed him and he said good-bye to life. His last breathe left and he paused, his eyes forever haunting many.


End file.
